Impatient
by Rosales
Summary: Itachi couldn't wait any longer, and fortunately he didn't have to anymore. One-shot with lemon my first! itasaku


She hated it when he did that !

And as if he had red her thought Itachi smirked even more. Sakura fought the urge to growl at him. Really why did he had to do that?! He knew it would enrage her even more. He shifted on his seat at the other end of the table never taking his eyes off of her.

This time Sakura did growl but only quietly. She frowned and fixed her attention on the medical document in front of her. Lately there had been more and more patients coming and Sakura was forced to-

Again Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Itachi licked his fingers sensually. He had been eating his beloved dango and after every finished stick he licked his fingers while looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his! Oh good she hated it, he looked so downright sexy, Sakura was sure she would not last for long if he continued like that. When he had finished licking his pinky, he took yet another Dango stick bit down his tongue darting out to taste the sweet thing and looking at her smirking when she tried to fight the lush.

Sakura took a calming breath. She had to concentrate on her work or she was never going to be finished. She put all her determination together and fixed her documents with a heavy frown on her face.

However, all her determination flew straight out of the window when Itachi suddenly sucked his index finger painfully slow and with that glint in his eyes he always got when wanting to get her into bed.

Bloody hell! Inner proceeded to faint right there.

Sakura suddenly stood up took her documents and fled out of the kitchen before he could even blink.

When she was safe behind her locked door of her beloved study room she let out a long sigh.

Really if he continued like that she would never be finished with her work.

------------------------------------------------

Itachi was frustrated.

Of course being the all mighty Uchiha Tensai he would never let it show on the outside but inwardly he was slowly getting mad.

And it was all his little pink haired lovers fault.

She had been really busy with work lately, she often stayed hours after her shift was long over because they had too many patients and so Itachi had found himself more often than not alone in his bed.

It had already been over a week since their last love making and he just wanted to take her right there on that table.

However she had other plans and had literarily fled out of the kitchen.

So much for taking her right there…

Itachi had cursed inwardly for letting her escape like that but he wasn't going to give up like that. He really needed her and couldn't wait any longer especially since she had taken an afternoon off, which happened almost never seeing how she loved her job way too much.

He sighed and massaged his temples, he really was getting mad…

------------------------------------------------

"Finally!!"

It had taken her three long hours, three fucking long hours and now she was finally finished.

No more documents to sign, no more files to look through, she was free!!

Oh how good that little word sounded.

She leaned back into her comfortable armchair and sighed happily. She already saw herself passing Tsunade's office smirking and saying she was finished with all the documents!!! Ha in your face!!!

A knock on the door interrupted her happy thoughts and she remembered that she had locked herself up.

She hurried to the door and opened the door only a little gap. Of course it was none other than Itachi standing behind the door looking somewhat impatient.

"What is it?"

"Are you finished?"

Sakura almost giggled at the frustrated voice of her lover. Of course he would never say it out loud but she knew he was impatient to get her into bed. She blushed at his previous attempts to get to her.

"Yeah I've fin-"

She squealed when the door was flung open and she was suddenly scooped into his arms.

"Finally, I thought you would never finish."

She blinked when he sat her down on her desk. Before she could say anything his lips were already on hers. Sakura gasped and he took advantage of this immediately ravishing her mouth.

Pure bliss! He groaned unable to keep it in. It had been so long and he just wanted to have her now!

He explored her mouth and she moaned. The next moment he was suddenly attacking her neck licking and sucking on her sensitive spot. She bit her lip trying to hold her moans in but it was a losing battle when he arrived at her most sensitive spot on her collarbone. She fisted her hands in his shirt when he bit down and licked the wound.

His hands were slowly making their way under her blouse. Sakura whimpered at the sudden contact of skin. His touches were fleeting and she could feel her skin burn. Before she knew he was taking her blouse off leaving her in her bra. He took a little step back and looked at his work.

Sakura was blushing deep red her lips kiss swollen her neck was covered with blooming hickeys and then there was her black bra dying to get off.

He didn't waste any time and ducked his head down into her breasts. Sakura blushed when she felt him groan approvingly.

"I-Itachi do we have to well… do it here?"

He parted her legs and pressed against her.

Sakura gasped when she felt the burning sensation of his erected member.

He looked up in to her eyes stealing a quick kiss.

"I can't wait Sakura. I want you now."

She squealed again when she was suddenly pressed against her desk with him on top of her. Itachi was again working on her bra and Sakura moaned when the black cloth was finally off.

She was slowly getting lost in the sensation he made and all the thoughts of her poor beloved study desk being mistreated for the perverse schemes of her lover where flying away. She tugged at his shirt making him take it off.

She hissed when he pressed against her. The felling of skin touch was so good!

It really had been too long.

Itachi was slowly prying her out of her skirt and her panties also went flying with it.

Sakura let out a little cry of pleasure when started playing with his fingers at her entrance.

"Itachi!"

He smirked against her skin and kissed her neck. His right hand took her waist while his other made quick work of his pants. He steadied her against him and stole a quick kiss. Sakura hissed at the feeling of his tip against her core.

With one swift thrust he was suddenly inside her and Sakura screamed out in pleasure.

Itachi fixed his eyes on her face and groaned at her tightness. He really had missed making her scream like that under him.

With every thrust she was getting nearer to her climax and Itachis eyes never left her face. She was screaming out his name her face mirroring the pleasure she was feeling.

And when she finally came she screamed his name louder than any time before and fisted her hand in his hair bringing her body even closer to his.

He came a moment later, silently with his mouth pressed against her neck in a long kiss.

He leaned on his arms on both her sides panting and smirking at her.

Sakura blushed and leaned up peeking him on the side of his mouth.

"Were you that frustrated?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He chuckled quietly and kissed her feverishly.

"Don't think it's already over we've got whole week to do."

And with that he scooped her up her legs around his hips and that irresistible smirk on his lips.

It looked like she going to be busy but this time not with work.

Ehm don't ask where that came from it just popped up in my head and I had to write it down. I'm still embarrassed of myself for my first lemon. ,,O.O,,


End file.
